


The Pain in Spain is Mainly in Wayne's Brain

by NLRummi



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLRummi/pseuds/NLRummi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even heroes sometimes find themselves fighting a losing battle. (Or: why the rivalry will never <i>really</i> be over.) A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain in Spain is Mainly in Wayne's Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Another silly drabble-and-a-half, originally written a while back for the LJ Megamind Community.
> 
> Set sometime after the movie, under the assumption that, at some point, Megamind and Metro Man bury the hatchet and work on actually becoming friends.
> 
> Of course, that doesn't mean the rivalry is over. After all, the more things change, the more they stay the same . . .
> 
>  
> 
> (Makes vague reference to a scene at the end of _Rain on the Just_ , though it's not necessary to have read that story.)

* * *

"I've never understood your insistence that I adhere to _your_ standard of syllabification anyway," Megamind grumbled. "Why can't we just agree to disagree?"

Wayne groaned softly. "And I'll never understand how you can say things like . . . syllali- _buffi_ -con . . ." He grimaced. "And you can't say this. Come on: it's one syllable; it's easy."

Megamind eyeballed him. "Well, maybe _you're_ the one who's been saying it wrong."

"Um. It's my name, Megamind," Wayne insisted. "I think I know how to say it. Just try it again."

Megamind sighed heavily, like a put-upon child. He fixed his eyes on the ceiling, " _Way_ -en."

Wayne's lips thinned. "No, not like 'weigh-in'. Just _one_ syllable - Wayne." In a burst of inspiration, he added, "It rhymes with Spain!"

Megamind's face pinched into a squint. "Since when is _Spay_ -in only one syllable?"

Wayne drew his hands down his face in exasperation. They flopped into his lap. "How about we just stick with 'Metro Man', huh?"

Megamind hid a small smirk, then shrugged. "Agreed."

 

**The End**


End file.
